Tienes que saberlo
by Krystalex
Summary: Voy a ser honesto, te diré quién soy.
1. Chapter 1

La misión había terminado, la pequeña mariposa blanca volaba al horizonte y con eso, un nuevo fracaso al suplicarle a Ladybug que confiará en él y le revelará su identidad secreta.

Chat Noir no terminaba de entender el por qué, si todos los riesgos que corrían casi a diario y la insistencia de un hombre por gobernar el mundo, debieron al menos darle un voto de confianza… Pero, ¿Cómo decirle?

Ladybug no le diría su identidad, si él no lo hacía primero.

Jugaría todas las cartas, las pondría sobre la mesa, su corazón y su identidad.

Las duras batallas junto a ella, y todas las veces que habían salvado la vida del otro le garantizaban que sabría responder de la mejor manera, el plan no podía fracasar.

Y… ¿si ella no lo aceptaba?, por muy terrible que eso fuera una posibilidad, al menos eso le daba la esperanza de que ella recurriera a él y tocara su puerta; podrían ser amigos y con el tiempo, ganarse su corazón.

La alerta de su anillo lo despertó de su trance, se alejó saltando de los edificios con una enorme sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad.

-Marinette, debes aprender a hablar con él, tranquila, es sólo una fotografía – Alya, la animaba a hablarle a una fotografía de Adrien

-Hay… ya lo se, pero… me pongo sumamente nerviosa, sus ojos verdes, tienen algo… mágico- Decía Marinette al acercar su mano a la fotografía

-Marinette, confía, eres una chica valiente, lo vas a lograr – y una vez más, Alya coloco la fotografía frente a Marinette y con una voz queriendo imitar la voz de Adrien, se limitó a decir –¡Hola Marinette!

Completamente ruborizada y al borde del nerviosismo, lo único que pudo decir Marinette fue -HolaAdrien¿Cómoestas?¿Quétalestas?¿Tegustanlaspelículascierto?¿Cierto?¿Quieresiraverunapelículaconmigo?Puedesonartontoperomegustaríamuchoquemeacompañarasestatarde – La cara de Marinette, estaba azul, el aire le faltaba y vio con tristeza la cara de su amiga.

Alya, la miro con ternura y después ambas comenzaron a reír sin parar.

-Valla, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer.-

Al día siguiente en la escuela.

Adrien llegaba a clase desvelado, sus pensamientos no lo habían dejado dormir, apenas y podía mantener la cabeza arriba, que de vez en cuanto reaccionaba al impulso de quedarse dormido, fue una pésima decisión escribir desenas de poemas, cuando sabía bien, que casi no había tiempo para platicar al terminar una batalla… Sólo había un camino. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que Ladybug confiará en él…

Mientras tanto Marinette se veía preocupada, ¿qué le estaría quitando el sueño a Adrien?, tenía que saberlo, pero no podría conformarse con una pregunta entre compañeros… ella quería saber la causa, ayudarlo… Sí él tenía preocupaciones, sueños… quería saberlo todo.

Al terminar las clases, Marinette se armó de valor y se dirigió al asiento de Adrien, tomo una bocanada de aire, volteo a ver a Alya, misma que le hizo gestos de que se lo tomará con calma, exhala e inhala, leyó en sus labios.

Marinette, cerró sus ojos, suspiro.

-Hola, Adrien, ¿cómo estás?-Apenas se podía distinguir su voz.

Adrien volteó, al percatarse de un débil sonido.

-¿Ah? Hola Marinette, dime, ocurre algo? – la miraba confundido…

Al verlo directamente Marinette pudo percatarse de unas sombras bajos sus ojos, detecto en su miraba preocupación.

-Em, no, eh, nada, yo solo, preguntabacomoestas, c-cómo estás?-lo dijo finalmente, profundamente nerviosa y casi a punto de salir corriendo.

-Bien, yo… -Hubo un momento de silencio. –Disculpa, no he dormido muy bien anoche, estuve pensando en…

Más allá de verlo como el chico con más virtudes en el mundo…. No podía evitar su responsabilidad como heroína y dejando de lado su nerviosismo.

-Sí hay algo que pueda hacer, por favor, cuenta conmigo, puede que seamos sólo compañero de clase, pero estoy para ayudar – Sonrió al terminar.

De las pocas veces que había podido hablar con Marinette, se había llevado una gran impresión, poseía un valor y determinación admirables, dignos de una líder, no la conocía por completo, pero estaba dispuesto a pedirle su opinión.

-Marinette, me gustaría pedirte una opinión –

-¿A mi?- Los ojos de Marinette se abrieron por completo, no podía creerlo, ¿realmente le importaba su opinión?

-Sí, pero me gustaría que esperaras a que se retirarán de la clase –

-C-Claro, no hay problema, iré a guardar mis cosas- Los movimientos de Marinette fueron como los de un robot, se sentó en su lugar, repasando mentalmente todo lo que había ocurrido, se sorprendió mucho al ver lo valiente y decidida que había sido al hablar con Adrien, le resulto casi familiar. A Marinette le daba gusto, se sentía fuerte, porque ahora sabía que podía salvar el día sin ser Ladybug.

Alya que había visto toda la escena, se despidió de Marinette sacudiendo su mano sin hacer ningún ruido, se levantó de su asiento y le dedico un buena suerte, antes de bajar y pedirle a Nino que le aconsejara que ruta tomar.

Quedando vacío el salón, Adrien, tomo su mochila y se dirigió al asiento de Marinette.

-Dime Marinette, ¿Alguna vez has tomado una decisión que pueda influir en toda tu vida?-Lo estaba diciendo enserio.

Marinette, por un segundo se perdió en el verde de sus ojos… vio la preocupación en sus ojos y dejo de lado sus sentimientos, frente a ella, estaba un buen amigo, no podía anteponer sus intereses… y sin vacilar…

-Sí… -

-Es que yo, yo… -Comenzaba a divagar, no podía simplemente decir, Estoy enamorado de Ladybug,.. sonaría descabellado.

-Lo que tienes que saber que las decisiones pueden ser duras, pero si lo haces con tu corazón, sabrás que hiciste lo correcto, sin importar el resultado…

Y de nuevo, ahí estaba, esa fortaleza que comenzaba ya a ser característica de ella.

-Gracias, me has ayudado mucho. – Sonrió

¡Puuff! La fortaleza se había ido, ahora quedaba la chica dulce, avergonzada y nerviosa de hace unos momentos. Se quedó en su asiento con una enorme sonrisa, este podría ser un nuevo paso, se decía convencida.

Esa misma noche…

Tras derrotar al akuma, y después de festejar junto a su compañero una victoria más, se escuchó la alerta de energía del anillo.

-Parece que ya es hora de que te vayas gatito – Decía Ladybug, justo al momento de darse la vuelta.

-My lady, espera… – Chat Noir, la detuvo.

Ladybug, volteó sonriendo, sabía que este era otro de sus intentos por conocer su identidad, conocía su manía a la perfección, para ella siempre sería un gato curioso que no se daría por vencido tan pronto.

-Chat Noir sabes que n…-pero Ladybug no alcanzó a terminar la oración.

\- Yo no puedo continuar más así… - Chat Noir, se acercó más a Ladybug,.

Sus pasos eran decididos, mientras tanto Ladybug se percató de la locura que estaba a punto de hacer, trato de retroceder unos centímetros.

Bip bip bip, el sonido proveniente del anillo se volvía más intenso.

-Seré honesto contigo. -

Marinette se sentía acorralada, quería mantenerlo a salvo, porque una vida fuera de las máscaras podría traes serios problemas, no quería ponerlo en peligro… La única opción que encontró fue cerrar los ojos…

Bip bip bip, un destello blanco apareció.

-My lady, quiero que seas tú la decisión que influya en toda mi vida.

Ladybug abrió los ojos, sorprendida, no podía creer lo que escuchaba… a quien veía.

-¿Adrien?

-Hola, my lady.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola chicos!, muchas gracias a todos por leer el fic y dejarme un bonito comentario y sus respectivas sugerencias de verdad les agradezco. Disfruten la lectura

Wnwnwnwnwnwnwnwnwnwnwnwnwnwnwnwnwnwnwnw

Capítulo II

-¿Adrien? – Ladybug no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, el antes coqueto Chat Noir… se tornó el caballeroso, guapo y gentil Adrien.

A Adrien le parecía gracioso, por un momento quiso preguntarle si lo conocía, pero era realmente algo tonto, su rostro siempre aparecía en las revistas, en los carteles, en propaganda… Se limitó a sonreí, una dulce y juguetona sonrisa. La sorprendida cara de Ladybug se transformó en una cereza, sus mejillas se habían pintado por completo de rojo, sus manos subieron hasta sus labios, lo único que pudo salir de sus labios…

-¿Adrien, eres tu?

-Así es my lady-Mientras hacía un gesto coqueto con su cabello.

-V-valla no me lo esperaba – Una feliz sonrisa se asomaba en el rostro de Ladybug, era un shock enorme, en ¿qué momento paso? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta?

Ladybug ahora estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, resultaba un poco cómico todo el asunto, aún no podía salir del shock… Quería comprobar que era verdad. La sonrisa de Adrien, la cual antes le parecía calida y gentil, ahora se tornaba juguetona, e incluso sexy… Su camisa blanca se ondeaba con el viento sobre la torre de Paris, sus pensamientos corrieron rápido…. Todas las batallas que habían librado juntos, realmente ya se conocían…

Adrien se acercaba más a Ladybug, su rostro estaba casi a centímetros, podía sentir el calor de su piel, podía sentir sus cabellos sobre su frente… y ver el intenso azul de sus ojos… que contrastaba tanto con el rojo de su traje. No importaba quien fuese la persona debajo del antifaz, él la amaba, sabía quién era… conocía su determinación en la batalla, su liderazgo, su fortaleza al ayudar a los demás y su felicidad al ver la luna sobre Paris… SABÍA que la persona que estuviera debajo del antifaz, no podía ser tan diferente a la persona que tenía frente a él.

-mmm… me pregunto… ¿quién está bajo la máscara?- Decía Adrien con un tono juguetón.

Ladybug se apartó un par de pasos, quería perderse en sus ojos… pero… ¿Por qué es tan diferente al Adrien que conozco?, ¿Es esta su verdadera personalidad…?, pensaba. Aún había muchas cosas que no conocía de él, pero ahí estaba, contándole su secreto… No podía dejar de ver sus labios… los mismos que había visto miles de veces en las revistas, en clases… en su compañero de batalla… ¡Son idénticos! ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta? ¡Que distraída!. Simplemente no podía créelo, dentro del Adrien que conoce, está…

Adrien disfrutaba la escena, la súper heroína Ladybug, defensora del crimen y del mal, ahora estaba nerviosa, no sabía que podía provocarle ese sentimiento, casi podía leer todos los pensamientos que salían de su cabeza.

-Tú sabes quién soy, Adrien.- Sonreía Ladybug

-¿Enserio?-Ahora él era el sorprendido

En la mente de Ladybug solo había un pensamiento. "Tengo que saber si es verdad, podría ser sólo un sueño". Ella estiró sus manos en dirección a su rostro…

Y por los escasos segundos que duro toda esa escena, todo fue perfecto.

Fin del segundo capítulo

Chicos, muchas gracias por leer, estoy avanzando lo más que puedo n.n Ahorita estoy en plena mudanza, mañana tendré más tiempo para escribir. Y un anuncio, si tienen otro poquito de tiempo, les recomiendo que lean mi otro fic, "Pistas", es un universo alterno en dónde Aldrien es detective y Marinette es una famosa ladrona… pero claro, eso aún nadie lo sabe.


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hola chicos…! A todas las personitas que han leído, seguido la historia, quienes han comentado y le dieron clic en favoritos, de verdad se los agradezco, me alientan mucho a seguir escribiendo._

 **En el capítulo anterior**

En la mente de Ladybug solo había un pensamiento. "Tengo que saber si es verdad, podría ser sólo un sueño". Ella estiró sus manos en dirección a su rostro…

Y por los escasos segundos que duro toda esa escena, todo fue perfecto.

 **Tercer capítulo**

Toco con sus manos el rostro de Adrien, observo con atención el verde de sus ojos, Ladybug no perdía cada detalle.

-No puedo creerlo… ¿qué hay de la vez que….? – Ladybug recordaba cada suceso que habían enfrentado, y cómo cada evento tenía lógica, Adrien desaparecía de su vista e inmediatamente aparecía Chat Noir ayudándola a salvar el día, se revelaba en su mente la veracidad de cada momento.

\- ¿Qué hay de la vez que…? My lady… ¿ya nos conocemos? – Decía Aldrien con cierta coquetería en su voz.

-E-eh… no, no lo sé – Miles de emociones dentro de Ladybug, al decir eso último estaba claro que ya se conocían, no sabía si era lo correcto decirle, sólo sonreía nerviosa.

Adrien tenía frente a él a una diferente Ladybug, tímida y nerviosa, la veía tan dulce y delicada… no quería perder cada instante junto a ella, el color de su traje se comparaba tanto al de sus mejillas, pero… no quería presionarla, así que en su lugar una pequeña mueca de tristeza se asomó en su rostro.

-Tenía que hacerlo, me prometí a mí mismo que te lo diría tan pronto te viera, por favor, no quiero que te sientas presionada- Se giró, abrió su camisa y de ahí salió Plagg, que había guardado silencio por todo ese tiempo, Adrien saca una pequeña lata de la cual saca un poco de queso y se lo da.

-Yo amo a la persona que usa el antifaz… y sé que quién está debajo de el, no es diferente…

*Bip bip bip*, el sonido de alerta proveniente de los aretes de Ladybug interrumpieron la declaración de Aldrien. Él se resignó, suspiró y sabía lo que pasaría después, sólo esperaba que las palabras no lo golpearan tanto.

–Si tienes que marcharte, puedes hacerlo. –Mantuvo su cabeza baja, ya se había arriesgado demasiado, pero no lo lamentaba.

La decisión ya estaba tomada, Ladybug recordó la plática de esa mañana, así como las palabras de Chat Noir… "Quiero que seas tú, la decisión que influya en toda mi vida". Sonrío feliz, la coincidencia de encontrarlo era increíble… buena suerte, talvez.

Ladybug sabía que los problemas siempre existirían… habían derrotado ya a tantos akumas y llevado a los malechores ante la justicia, cuidaban el uno del otro y eran el equipo número uno de Paris… no podía dudarlo.

*Bip bip bip* la última advertencia se escuchó y con eso un resplandor blanco apareció.

-¡Adrien, ¿quieres ir a ver una película conmigo?! – Decía Marinette, con una cálida y dulce sonrisa, sus mejillas seguían rojas, pero mantenía la calma.

Adrien era el chico más feliz del mundo. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y la miró.

\- Wow… - Se había quedado sin palabras, la miraba tan hermosa… Su pequeña y delicada figura resplandecía por las pequeñas luces que adornaban Paris, ahora él se daba cuenta de su tonta vista, ya lo entendía todo. Tal vez él podía ver en la oscuridad, pero ni siendo Chat Noir se había quitado la venda de los ojos, para percatarse de que la chica de sus sueños se sentaba justo detrás de él.

-Hola, Adrien - Marinette lo saludaba tímidamente con su mano derecha.

-Claro que sí, sólo si puedo pasar por ti – No podía dejar de lado su naturaleza romántica, tan típica de Paris.

-¡Ya era hora! – Decía Plagg al salir de la camisa de Adrien.

-¡Valla que sí! – Decía Tikki mientras se quedaba en el hombro de Marinette.

-Me estaba cansando de guardar el secreto – Plagg se quedó en un pequeño shock. –¡Ops!

-¡¿Qué?! – Dijeron Marinette y Aldrien al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ustedes lo sabían?-

\- Como Miraculous podemos sentir la presencia del otro… sobretodo porque tenemos el común denominador de la suerte, todos los días durante las clases nos dábamos cuenta de nuestra cercanía – Explicó la pequeña Tikki.

\- Eso tiene sentido, fue lo que ocurrió cuando viaje en el tiempo –

-¡Exácto! – Sonreía Tikki,-Espero que no estés enojada conmigo, yo quiero lo mejor para ti, pero en su amor, nosotros no podíamos interferir, tenían que descubrirlo ustedes mismos-

-Te lo agradezco Tikki… tu eres la razón por la que estoy aquí ahora – Le decía Marinette mientras la tomaba entre sus manos y le daba un pequeño beso.

-Adrien, ya la escuchaste –

-Ven aquí Plagg - Adrien se sentía plenamente feliz después de tanto tiempo, le dio un par de palmaditas en su cabeza. –Te lo has ganado – y le terminó de dar el queso que quedaba.

Plagg sonrío dejando ver sus pequeños colmillos.

-A-Adrien… es mañana a las 6:00 de la tarde- Marinette saco de su pequeña bolsita un par de boletos, ella le extendió uno.

-Gracias, my lady –En ese momento una pequeña ráfaga de aire se llevó volando uno de los boletos.

Ambos voltearon a ver el pequeño pedazo de papel y lo observaban volar sobre la ciudad, se miraron y sonrieron cómplices del momento, sabían que ahora un par de enamorados necesitaban de los héroes de Paris.

-¡Plagg!

-¡Tikki!

Ladybug y Chat Noir desaparecían entre los tejados, buscando la entrada para su primera cita.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 _Espero que les haya gustado la historia_ _J_ _como siempre, les agradezco todas sus visitas y todos sus comentarios. Si tienen algunos minutos más, pueden leer mí otro fic "Pistas", en dónde Adrien es un famoso detective de Paris, él trata de descubrir el misterio que hay detrás de los extraños seres que han aparecido y de los robos de arte por parte de Ladybug. Adrien mientras la persigue por los tejados de Paris no puede evitar sentir algo más por ella. Ladybug sólo quiere revertir la transformación de su padre, pero es casi imposible, mientras le pisan los talones… Fin del espacio publicitario._


	4. Chapter 4

**En el capítulo anterior**

Ambos voltearon a ver el pequeño pedazo de papel y lo observaban volar sobre la ciudad, se miraron y sonrieron cómplices del momento, sabían que ahora un par de enamorados necesitaban de los héroes de Paris.

-¡Plagg!

-¡Tikki!

Ladybug y Chat Noir desaparecían entre los tejados, buscando la entrada para su primera cita.

 **Capítulo IV**

 **Primera parte**

Bajo la gran luna de Paris, la mariquita y el gato, reían y volvían a mirarse el uno al otro, recorrían los techos de colores y se podían apreciar sus siluetas mientras jugaban a atrapar lo invisible. La búsqueda por la entrada al cine dejo de ser importante a los pocos minutos, subían y bajaban los techos, el ritmo de sus corazones era cada vez más rápido, corrían uno tras otro, él no dejaba de seguirla estaba casi hechizado por el rojo de su traje… ¿de sus labios?

Parecían unos niños, se detenían en un tejado pretendiendo jugar al escondite y terminaban saltando a algún otro edificio, entre risas y "ya te tengo". La noche no podía ser más perfecta. La luna les brindaba el mejor de los espectáculos nocturnos; lo brillante en la oscuridad, justa para un par de amantes, las luces de la ciudad, la música en la lejanía y el olor de los restaurantes más finos les proporcionaban el ambiente perfecto. Por fin, podrían ser honestos.

Nadie entendería lo que eso significaba. El amor y la libertad junto a ti, sobre Paris.

Ambos se detuvieron cerca de la casa de Marinette, casi agotados, ya era cerca de media noche.

-Parece que no lo encontramos- Decía Ladybug con la respiración agitada cortando un poco la última palabra. Mientras agachaba su cabeza y decepcionándose de su propio descuido.

-Yo no me preocuparía my lady –

Chat Noir se recuperaba de su anterior persecución mientras colocaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas, volvía a recobrar el aliento, en ningún momento dejaba de sonreír.

-¿Por qué dices eso? -

-Tengo un plan, confía en mi –

\- ¿Aún más? – Ladybug recobro su postura heroica, señalando su antifaz.

\- Claro que sí, entonces, mañana te veo a las… - Chat Noir simulaba tener un reloj en la muñeca.

-¡Seis! ¡A las seis!... A las seis de la tarde…

\- Bien, pero ahora que recuerdo, me parece que tengo otra cosa que hacer en la mañana… -

-mmmm… sí, ahora que lo dices –

Ambos se quedaron estupefactos.

-¡La escuela! – Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, sus rostros se veían sumamente preocupados, la tarea no estaba terminada y el examen era a primera hora.

Eso les hizo correr cómicamente en direcciones opuestas, pero… Se detuvieron en seco y se miraron el uno al otro, entre ellos había una distancia de casi cinco metros. Había un silencio necesario, sordo a la música de las calles.

Las esmeraldas se toparon con el cielo, ambos se reconocían y se observaban con atención capturando cada detalle, descubriendo lo ingenuos que habían sido al no darse cuenta antes, reconociendo lo divertido que es el juego del amor. Ladybug regreso pronto de ese pequeño transe, sus ojos se serenaron y le sonrío, esperando a que él le regresará el gesto… esperando no encontrar arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

\- Mantengo lo que dije esta noche – Terminó diciendo Chat Noir, decido de no perder el lazo que acaban de construir – Piénsalo -

Los ojos de ella se abrieron sorprendidos, abrió la boca para decirle lo mucho que le significaba, para agradecer su valor y enfrentarse con la verdad… quería decirle que se sentía de la misma forma… quería decirle que era su turno de ganar… "puedes dormir tranquilo hoy, porque yo siento lo mismo, te amo"… pero no salían las palabras.

-Te veré mañana Chat – Fue lo único que le pudo decir, apenada y pequeña se sentía.

\- Buenas noches, my lady – Chat Noir se despidió dirigiendo su mano derecha desde su cabeza en dirección a ella, imitando una despedida militar, le sonrió… se giró y desapareció saltando entre los edificios.

-Tienes que saber… deseo que lo sepas… - Se giró en dirección a su casa.

 **Segunda parte**

-… ¡¿ Cómo lo voy a saludar en la mañana?! – Marinette se quedó sobre su escritorio, en shock.

\- Yo creo que deberías estar un poco más preocupada por el examen de mañana que de la declaración de Adrien – Decía la pequeña Tikki

-…. ¡ES CIERTO!

Se podía observar a una pequeña Marinette completamente colorada y nerviosa, apresurada a terminar de estudiar Física.

 **Tercera parte**

-¡Valla! ¡Plagg! ¡Estoy tan feliz! – Decía Adrien mientras sujetaba las pequeñas garritas de Plagg y giraba alrededor de él.

-¡Wooooo! Calma chico, ahora ella ya sabe de tus sentimientos, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? – Decía Plagg un poco mareado

-Ella no me rechazo, es tan dulce… no puedo esperar a verla mañana – Adrien tenía más energías que nunca

-Ya no falta mucho para que la vuelvas a ver, en unas seis horas empieza la escuela –

-¡Oh rayos! ¡La tarea! – Adrien tomo su libro de física y buscó índice – Bien… espero que Marinette sí haya estudiado. –Suspiro

\- Ya vámonos a dormir… zzzz…. –

 **Cuarta parte**

A siete minutos que comenzarán las clases, Adrien y Nino se encontraban fuera de la escuela.

-¿Estás seguro que estas bien? – Le decía Nino preocupado

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Estoy vivo! –

\- Bien, pero esas ojeras y tu exceso de energía me preocupa, admítelo, es extraño, parece que no tuviste una buena noche-

\- Fue la mejor noche de mi vida –

-¿Cuántas tazas de café tomaste?-

 **Fin del capítulo IV**

 _Hola chicos muchas gracias por todos sus dulces comentarios y favs, son detallitos que les agradezco; lamentablemente no he tenido mucho tiempo para darle continuación a este fic ni al de "Pistas", esto es debido a las fiestas, aun así, continuaré después de la festividad de año nuevo :D_

 _Un pequeño anuncio, el fic aún no ha terminado n.n ¡wuju! Así que tendremos un ratito más de esta adorable parejita._

 _Espero que se diviertan con sus seres queridos, amigos y familia :D ¡Feliz año nuevo chicos! Animo y a seguir esforzándose para que los sueños y metas se cumplan :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Hola!_

 _Gracias a todas las maravillosas personas que me han dejado un comentario y han seguido la historia, de verdad me da mucho gusto saber que me leen y me motivan mucho aunque últimamente no he actualizado este fic en particular (pero en todo caso siempre pueden leer el de "Pistas"), bueno la razón por la que los traje por aquí es para darles un pequeño obsequio._

 _Me base en el fic de Nocturna4 "Un solo corazón" para crearlo, solo tienen que darle clic al link de mi página personal en DeviantArt._

 _Espero les guste, muchas gracias por leerme y pronto les traeré una nueva actualización._

art/Ladybug-584357073

Bueno, al parecer el link no aparece... pero pueden mandarme un mensajito para mandarles la imagen n.n

 _¡Nos leemos!_


	6. The Real Chapter 5

**En el capítulo anterior**

A siete minutos que comenzarán las clases, Adrien y Nino se encontraban fuera de la escuela.

-¿Estás seguro que estas bien? – Le decía Nino preocupado

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Estoy vivo! –

\- Bien, pero esas ojeras y tu exceso de energía me preocupa, admítelo, es extraño, parece que no tuviste una buena noche-

\- Fue la mejor noche de mi vida –

-¿Cuántas tazas de café tomaste?-

 **Capítulo V**

Marinette era la última en llegar a clases, había pasado demasiado tiempo buscando sus "calcetines de la suerte".

 _-¿En dónde están? ¿En dónde están?_

 _-Yo creo que no los necesitas_

 _-¿Pero qué dices Tikki? ¿Hay algo más que pueda usar?_

 _-No lo sé… un kwami de la suerte tal vez…_

Al entrar al salón, Marinette nerviosa empujo la puerta y pudo ver a todos sus compañeros dar una pequeña "repasada" a sus apuntes, bajo su mirada y ahí estaba él, con sus enormes ojos esmeralda, sacudiendo su mano en una acción de "¡Buenos días!" y con una enorme sonrisa, al igual que ella una sonrisa escapo de su rostro e imito el saludo del muchacho.

-Que gusto que llegarás Marinette, toma asiento, vamos a comenzar de inmediato-Interrumpió su maestra.

-Claro profesora- Mientras ella se acercaba a su lugar, Marinette podía ver todos esos rasgos del super héroe… la sonrisa, la nariz, el ancho de sus hombros, el verde intenso, ese gesto tan particular… y ahora podía ver esa coquetería en su mirada. ¿Cómo nunca se había dado cuenta? En toda la noche no pudo "pegar el ojo" y para nada ayudaba el hecho de tener tantas fotografías de él pegadas por todas partes, por todos lados veía a Adrien y después a Chat Noir… en alguna parte de la noche tomo una de las fotografías y le dibujo el traje junto con las orejas de gato, "Idéntico" tal y como Alya había dicho alguna vez.

-Guarden todo, solo lápices y gomas- Eso despertó a Marinette de su trance, pasando justo a un lado del joven sin más que sonreírle, "no era el momento"

Había sido una larga noche y en todo el tiempo que estuvo "estudiando", sus pensamientos divagaron, sabía perfectamente la razón por la que nunca aceptaba los sentimientos de Chat Noir y era porque estaba enamorada de… ¡él mismo…! hasta en su cabeza sonaba increíblemente descabellado cada vez que lo repetía, pero aún no lograba entender quién realmente era él… No imaginaba escuchar a Adrien con alguna broma traviesa… o que él la cortejara insistiendo en besarla… Ahora tendría al verdadero Adrien para hacer eso… el solo pensarlo hacía que la sangre le pintará las mejillas de rojo.

La profesora, paso a cada asiento para entregar cada uno de los exámenes, dejándolos sobre el escritorio. –Chicos, tienen 40 minutos para resolverlo, recuerden, nada de copiar.

Marinette empezó por escribir su nombre en la hoja pero los movimientos del cabello del rubio no la dejaban entender las preguntas del examen "Explica las 3 teorías de Newton", leía y re leía pero no comprendía el significado ¿Por qué tendría que esperar 40 minutos más? Toda la noche despierta para esperar 40 minutos… los peores del mundo, pero cuando notó que el joven Agreste dio vuelta a la página del examen, comprendió que debía terminar de inmediato.

Los lápices rápidamente recorrieron las hojas.

-Valla chicos, han sido los primeros en terminar, les sugeriría que esperaran el resto del tiempo fuera del salón- La profesora aparto los exámenes dejándolos sobre el escritorio y regresando la vista al resto del grupo.

Adrien se adelantó a abrir la puerta. "Podría acostumbrarme a esto" pensó Marinette.

Ambos se habían quedado solos en el patio de la escuela, caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a una de las pequeñas banquitas que estaban del lado opuesto al salón.

-Bien…-

-Exámenes, eh?…-

-Sí…- Un silencio los invadió, Marinette bajo sus ojos entristecidos, había pasado la noche pensando en cómo sería ese momento y lo estaba dejando pasar de una forma terrible, cuando volteó a ver a Adrien, él la estaba observando fijamente, calmado y divertido.

-Dime, Marinette ¿De dónde vienen los hámsters? - Eso sorprendía bastante a Marinette, pero su actitud cómica como la de Chat Noir la hacía relajarse y sentirse más cómoda.

-No lo sé, dime- una ingenua Marinette relucía, aunque por dentro sabía que abría alguna frase ingeniosa.

-¡De Hamsterdan!- Tras decir eso, la pelinegra comenzó a reírse bastante

-¡Te reíste! ¿Te gustó?... Valla, eso es nuevo-

-¿Qué si me gusto? ¡Fue genial!-

\- Que bueno, pensé por un momento que "alguien" me diría que era terrible – Adrien al hacer énfasis en "alguien" la miraba pícaramente.

-Sí, bueno, sobre eso… siempre me has parecido gracioso-

-¿Enserio? ¿Y por qué nunca te reías? – La expresión de Adrien, tan tierna, curiosa y dulce, tan encantadora, a cada segundo Marinette se comenzaba a enamorar de un nuevo Adrien, del _verdadero_.

-Bueno, no veo a nadie en peligro y al parecer tenemos algo de tiempo, ¿no lo crees?–

-Tienes razón, pero ahora que lo pienso, tenemos muchas cosas de las qué hablar- En ese momento Adrien saco de su bolsillo una serie de tarjetas. –Bien, dime que te parece este

Marinette lo miraba con ojos enternecidos, esos chistes comenzaron a ser una grandiosa razón para enamorarse más, ahora su guapísimo y caballeroso Adrien era un auténtico comediante.

"¿Por qué le dio un paro a la impresora?... Porque tuvo una IMPRESIÓN muy fuerte"

"¿Cómo pasa Superman entre la gente?... Con Supermiso"

"¿Que le dice una uva verde a una uva morada?... Respira"

"¿Cuál es el colmo de un ladrón?... Llamarse Esteban Dido"

Eso aliviaba muchísimo las cosas… la conversación empezaba a fluir normalmente.

-¿Más tranquila, my lady?-

-Sí, mucho mejor Cha.. Adrien, Adrien, sí, ya estoy mucho mejor-

Adrien ahora él quien se reía, -Tranquila Marinette, nadie nos está escuchando en este momento-

-Sí, lo sé… me tomará un poco acostumbrarme-

-Bien bien, no te preocupes…- Un bostezo se ahogo entre las manos de Adrien – Disculpa disculpa my lady, no es que me aburras, sólo que no dormí mucho –

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco pude dormir… la verdad es que estaba nerviosa-

-¿Enserio?-

Justo en ese momento, el resto de la clase comenzaba a salir, entre ellos Alya y Nino quienes se dirigían directo a sus amigos, era cuestión de segundos antes de que llegarán y Adrien no iba a desperdiciarlos

-Te puedo decir un secreto- Decía Adrien mientras se acercaba al oído de Marinette

-D-dime- El cálido aliento de Adrien en su oído la hizo temblar, sentía como cada una de sus palabras recorría su cuerpo, erizándole toda la piel

-Soy Chat Noir, el súper héroe de Paris y tengo que decirte que me encantas- Al terminar de decir eso, Adrien regresaba a su postura usual, casual y tranquila, levantándose del asiento y saludando a sus amigos. –Hola chicos, ¿Cómo les fue?

-… - Marinette estaba completamente roja, se había llevado la mano a su oído, ya que aún podía sentir cada palabra recorrer su cuerpo. "Me las vas pagar, gatito… conoces a Marinette, pero prepárate para lidiar con Ladybug"

Mientras los tres platicaban sobre el examen, Marinette comenzaba a planear, absorta completamente en sus pensamientos y dibujándose una sonrisa… la misma que usaba Ladybug al saber que ya había ganado una batalla.

-Bueno chicas, nos vemos en la clase- Los chicos se alejaban caminando, dejando a Alya con Marinette.

Adrien se giró por un segundo para ver a Marinette, este le guiño y sonrió victorioso al ver la reacción de la pelinegra. Esa timidez nunca vista ente los ojos de Adrien, eran la provocación perfecta, y no la iba a desperdiciar. Comenzaba el juego, él haría que se enamorara de quién realmente era.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- Dijeron Alya y Nino a sus respectivos amigos.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 _¡Hola chicos! Por fin una continuación, ¡wuju!_

 _Lamento mucho no poder escribir últimamente, pero tengo obligaciones en mi vida como civil y no puedo salvar mi propio fic (jajaja que oso). Gracias a todas las maravillosas personitas que han seguido, escrito y leído la historia (y las demás), de verdad. :D me hacen feliz._

 _Bien en cuanto al capítulo anterior, al parecer fracasé en querer poner la dirección, pero se las dejo de nuevo n.n espero que les guste (solo es necesario quitarle los espacios)_

 _estrellita-gotica . deviantart art / Ladybug - 584357073_

 _Gracias chicos y buen inicio de año escolar :D_


	7. Aviso

_¡Turu ru ruuuuu...!_

 _Hola chicos, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para seguir esta historia y las demás que forman parte de mi montículo de fics (Pistas, El peor de los tiempos & Valentía gallardía y esfuerzo), les agradezco muchísimo que al menos todos los días tenga a una personita adhiriendo a favoritos, siguiendo o dejando un review... es algo bien bonito, lo tengo muchísimo en cuenta. _

Lamentablemente no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, por lo que me he visto en la necesidad de anotar fragmentos de uno u otro fic en libretas, y bueno... la continuación de todos los fics, existe, porque quiero traerles todos de una vez n.n

Solo me va a tomar un poquitito más de tiempo, de verdad disculpen las molestias, cositas como la tesis, proyectos, trabajos y luego un bebe cada fin de semana (cuido bebes)... no me dan mucho tiempo para sentarme plenamente a escribir las travesuras del gato y las reacciones de la mariquita.

Pero allá vamos, debo llevar como 3/4 partes de cada fic, así que esperen pronto su notificación en correo.

Gracias muchachos, por su apoyo y todos sus ánimos para sacar esto adelante, se los agradezco. :) No se preocupen, no los he olvidado. ¡Tengan un grandioso inicio de semana!


End file.
